Up in Smoke
by kena-san
Summary: The puddle he had mentioned in his last rant appeared in front of him. His eyes twitched an irritated growl escaping him.He clenched and unclenched his fists sending the water a death glare. HavocEd


Disclaimer: Of course I find these things absolutely pointless. Really if I owner this series, why the hell would I be writing a fan fiction at all? Hopefully all of you can tell I do not own this anime/manga/game series. It belongs to the very talented Hiromu Arakawa. And obviously not mine. Although this story does belong to me.

Warnings: Yes this fanfic is Yaoi, so if you do not like guy pairings I suggest you don't read this. You have been warned.

Story dedicated to my wonderful friend ShadedRogue

* * *

.:Chapter one:.

Golden eyes stared at the sky, a look of fascination on the boys face. Stars sprinkled the night sky no pattern shown. A sigh of content came from him. Edward, the full metal alchemist, walked down the street. With no apparent place go.

"Oi, boss." A voice said from across the street. "What are you doing up so late?" The lazy voice said.

His eyes locked with sapphire blue, "H-Havoc?" He paused. "What are you doing here?"

Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc stared at the boy. "I live here…" He motioned behind him where a rather large house was. "Now Edward, please answer my question."

He paused to look at the house, "I'm walking." He stated softly, dark golden hair fell into his face. "I'm sorry I had no idea this was your house."

He smiled, "That's ok boss." He pulled out a cigarette from his pack lighting it up. Putting it between his lips he took a drag from it.

He stared at the man; he wasn't wearing his usual uniform. To him the second lieutenant looked better in civilian clothes and not his military issued uniform. "Those bloody things will kill you." He said looking away quickly.

He shrugged, "So the first lieutenant tells me every day. What's wrong?" He asked tilting his head to the side slightly.

He stormed up to the man, snatching the cigarette from his mouth. He glared at the stick, "Why do you like these anyways."

"It's an acquired taste kiddo." He leaned over to take it back.

He moved out of the way quickly, resulting in the man falling to the ground. He smirked at Havoc.

He groaned and glanced up from his place on the ground, "Boss come on give it back." He attempted to get up.

Ed placed his foot on the lieutenants back pinning him to the ground. "Maybe I should try it then." He glanced down eyes full of life.

A small growl came from the older, "You wouldn't dare." He struggled to get up from under his foot.

"Ah lieutenant if you say such things, you don't know me at all." He grinned placing the stick to his lips. He pushed his foot down harder making the man whimper slightly in pain.

"Damn it kid, stop it. You can't do that, you're too young." His sapphire eyes glared at him.

"You know you can't order me around lieutenant, I happen to be your commanding officer; after all a Major beats a lieutenant in ranks."

He scowled, well aware of the kids rank, "Boss…" He whined," At least let me up."

"But why should I?" He asked, "'sides they can't be as bad if you're smoking them." He shot back, glaring at him.

He groaned his head falling flat on the pavement with a thud, "Roy boy won't be happy with me if I let you boss."

"All the more reason to lieutenant." He hesitated before taking a drag on the cigarette. He pulled it out quickly, coughing violently. "Holy crap, how the hell can you smoke these?" He almost shouted.

"I warned you." When Edward wasn't paying attention he slipped from under the foot, he swiftly stole back his cigarette. His usual lopsided smile returned as he placed in his mouth.

"Ack, by gods that stuff is vile." He groaned, "There is no way in hell anyone would have those willingly!"

He leaned slightly on his shoulder, "To be fair boss, I told you not to." He grinned, "And now you'll know to listen to me."

"Like hell I would." He glared at him again. Upon realizing the older had to lean down quite a bit to lean on him his temper exploded. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL ENOUGH TO RIDE A DUST PARTICLE TO WORK!' He stopped catching his breath from his rant.

"You boss. Who else is around here?" He withdrew his cigarette, sending out rings of smoke. The boy fumed at his words, "I-I," He stopped attempting to talk so he could calm down. "dammit stop calling me small!"

Havoc glanced down at him, "But why should I kid?"

"I'm not small lieutenant!"

"I beg to differ; you seem to be quite a _tiny_ thing."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL ENOUGH TO DROWN IN A PUDDLE, 'CAUSE IF HE FALLS IN NO ONE WILL NOTICE!" He tried to catch his breath glaring at the man.

"Not me Edward, I didn't say all of that." He sat straightening up, looking over his shoulder.

A loud crash of thunder echoed through the air, rain drops started to fall silently. "Great." Havoc glanced over at Edward.

The blond glared daggers at the man still, not noticing the rain. The puddle he had mentioned in his last rant appeared in front of him. His eyes twitched an irritated growl escaping him. He clenched and unclenched his fists, a death gare at the water. If he got his automail wet Winry would murder him.

"Boss?"

And he didn't want to be murdered by the young girl. He'd much rather be killed in battle, or by a stupid mistake, but never by the wrench weilding amazon.

"Boss?"

He groaned, the dorms were a fair amont of distance, the much water would easily rust his metal limbs.

He hated his luck, but dispite the fact the the second lieutenant was there, he yelled out in frustration.

"Boss!"

His golden eyes quickly found themselves locked with blue. "Havoc?" He seemed confused for a moment. "What are you doing here?"

The older sighed, " You better go to the dorms quickly boss, before it really starts to come down."

He watched the man for a moment, before remembering his poblem. He cursed turning quickly, maybe he could make it he he ran back. The found himself toppling to the ground hard, him tripping over his feet.

"Fucking, shit." he growled lowly, he pushed himself up, jumping when another crash of thunder echoed. This was not his day at all, his life sucked.

Havoc watched amused by the youngers antics, he stifled a laugh as Edward jumped from the rain. "I suppose," He paused looking away. "You could stay at my place for the night."

Edward turned to look at him, "Your place?" He repeated those words slowly, his brain seeming not to function properly. He blinked as he tried to comprrehend his words.

The lieutenant sighed, pointing over to where he lived. "You know boss, sometimes I wonder if you really are a prodigy."

* * *

I hope this is ok, I wrote this story a long time ago. Just decided to fnish it. 

Please don't hesitate to review.

-Kena


End file.
